


Time Limit

by Andraste



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They shouldn't do it. Maybe that's what makes it tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Limit

They shouldn't do it, of course. It's incredibly irresponsible. Maybe that's the appeal, though, because Barnaby is sure that he never had this problem before he became a hero. Not that there was anyone he could have had this problem _with_ before he met Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu, please," he gasps, and he doesn't need to say exactly what it is that he's asking for. They've been in bed for more than an hour, and he's already come once, but Kotetsu is inside him and Barnaby can feel himself getting close again.

"Are you sure?" Kotetsu asks, his hand on Barnaby's cock slowing uncertainly. 

"It's the middle of the afternoon." Sternbild's criminals should be napping, getting ready for the evening shift. Or maybe they fuck each other before work, too.

"We shouldn't."

"I know. Please." Barnaby rides him harder, insistent, and he knows that Kotetsu won't deny him.

Even the first time they were ever drunk together, sitting on his floor with Dragon Kid sleeping in the other room, Kotetsu almost brought it up. 

"Say, did you ever ...?" he'd said, and trailed off. Barnaby knew, somehow, just what he was asking about. Because of course he had, and he felt himself flush knowing that Kotetsu had, too. That was the first time he wondered what it might be like to share it with someone.

Kotetsu sighs, and stops jerking Barnaby off altogether. "All right, but give me a minute."

They have to time it carefully, as they do everything these days. Barnaby starts fucking himself harder on Kotetsu's cock, and soon he can feel Kotetsu tense up, his fingernails digging into Barnaby's hips. Then Kotetsu groans and activates his powers, and Barnaby flares with him. 

Everything is so much _more_ when they're like this. Suddenly the room looks almost painfully clear, far better than looking through his glasses. He can smell the sex in the air and hear Kotetsu's heart pounding almost in time with his own. He pushes down and Kotetsu thrusts up to meet him, eyes shining, all his terrible strength in his hips and hands. But the best thing is watching Kotetsu, skin glowing, as he groans and surges inside Barnaby.

Soon Kotetsu is softening inside him and his glow dies, but Barnaby isn't finished with him just yet. His nerves are on fire, and he hardly needs any more stimulation, but he grabs one of Kotetsu's hands roughly and moves it back to his cock. 

Kotetsu doesn't resist as Barnaby wraps both their fingers around himself. He's not even half way to his time limit when he cries out and comes, his orgasm sharper and finer than it ever is without his powers ... and both their wristbands start bleeping. 

They stare at each other stupidly for a moment, before Barnaby has enough wits to answer the call. At least he remembers to make sure it's on audio only.

"Bonjour," Agnes says. "We have a robbery in progress - the gang appear to be NEXT. One of them is carrying a whole bank vault away."

"Wild Tiger and I will be just a few minutes," Barnaby says, hoping he doesn't sound too out of breath.

He can almost hear Agnes raise an eyebrow. "He's with you? I thought you both had the afternoon off." As if she doesn't have GPS that tells her _exactly_ where they are.

"We were training."

"You two really are inseparable partners," Agnes says with a smile in her voice. "Get there as soon as you can."

"Shit," Kotetsu says, still on his back, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I think she knows."

"That was a terrible idea," Barnaby says, climbing off Kotetsu and heading for the bathroom.

"You suggested it!"

He'd more than suggested it, he'd _pleaded_. It had seemed necessary at the time. "Just because it was my idea, doesn't mean it wasn't terrible," Barnaby says.

"I'm not sure who you're trying to argue with," Kotetsu grumbles, throwing the condom away. Barnaby isn't sure either. There's no point starting a fight with the man he was three minutes and forty seconds ago.

"We could tell them we were rescuing a kitten from a tree?" Kotetsu suggests, turning the water on.

"Which took both of us activating our powers?"

"There were a _lot_ of kittens?"

Not dignifying that with a response, Barnaby sticks his head under the shower, rinsing off a lot faster than he'd like to. They're both going to turn up with wet hair, but fortunately the suits hide everything. Saito is either discreet or completely oblivious, although Barnaby wishes he knew which it was. His powers fade, and when he opens his eyes the room is blurry again.

Barnaby reaches for a towel, but Kotetsu is still standing under the hot water, not making much of an effort to clean up. He looks tired and melancholy.

"Look, if it comes to that, we'll just have to stall them," Barnaby says. "The others should be more than a match for bank robbers anyway, even if they are NEXT. It's not like we really need the points."

Even that admission doesn't get him a smile.

"It's just that I'm just really going to miss that," Kotetsu says, "if ..."

If. His powers seem to have stabilized at one minute and three seconds, but since they don't know what caused any of this there's no way to know if it will stop there for good. Using them might make it worse.

Barnaby would miss it, too, if it ever happens to him. They have the same power - if Kotetsu's declined, it makes sense that his will, some day. Since he got it sooner, maybe he'll loose it sooner, too. It's impossible sometimes not to obsessively watch the clock, alert for even the slightest degradation. Maybe that's why he wants to be selfish while he still can.

He turns back to the shower and leans over to kiss Kotetsu, knowing that the seconds are ticking and the bank robbers are probably getting away. Or being captured by someone else, which is worse.

"That's why you should enjoy it now."

"It's just, I know you really like it that way, and -"

Barnaby wants to punch him, but they _really_ don't have time for that. "You idiot," he says instead. "I told you before, you're stuck with me."

"What about when the next hot young hero with Hundred Power arrives on the scene?"

"I'll give him your Tiger suit and keep _you_ tied up here as a sex slave."

Kotetsu laughs mostly out of surprise, the way he does every time Barnaby makes a joke, and gets that goofy grin of his. The last thing Barnaby wants to do right now is go out and catch criminals.

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"If we can be heroes without your powers, we can certainly do this."

Barnaby has come to appreciate that Kotetsu's experience makes up for any other deficiencies he may have. In all kinds of ways.

Kotetsu pulls Barnaby close and kisses him, with far too much tongue, and then shoves him off and pushes past him, running for the bedroom.

"Come on, Bunny, the bank robbers are getting away!"

Barnaby swallows a smile and dashes for his own clothes. "Just try to keep up, old man."


End file.
